You Are My Queen!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Monkey D. Luffyko has just been expelled from her school and is soon enrolled to another school were she meet someone, who may just be her future soul-mate. Fem!Luffy x Male! Boa Hancock! Genderbender included with some of the other cast members!
1. Chapter 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Kei-kei Yuki is back and have brought to you another Genderbender One Piece story! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one better than my other one! Beta: The Dark Crimson Blood. Well that's all, Ja Ne!**

**You Are my Queen!**

**Chapter 1**

**"Expelled!"**

"Monkey D. Luffyko! This is the 100th fight you've had since the beginning of this school year! I'm sick and tired of seeing you in my office! So, from this day forward you are expelled!" A rather enraged principal of the East Blue High school shouted angry, a dark scowl on his face as he glared at the girl that was in his house too often.

"W-W-WHAT!" A girl with short, choppy black hair and big round, onyx eyes screamed; she was wearing a East Blue uniform that was white button-up shirt, which; in Luffy's case was un-tucked and had a couple of buttons undone at the top; which gave everyone a glimpse of her large D-Cup breasts. She wore a grey short skirt and a black tie; though Luffy refused to wear the tie, besides that; she wore a pair of knee high socks with brown shoes.

"W-What do you mean, 'expelled!'" Luffyko yelled, throwing her arms up; she was clearly disbelieving the words that were coming out of the principal's mouth.

"You heard me! Expelled! Expelled! EXPELLED! Now get out of my office you little trouble-making runt!" The principal shouted; throwing Luffyko rudely out of his office. She stood up quickly, "Well fuck you too, you dirty bastard!" Luffyko cried out, just as the door was slammed in her face; she fell back again out of surprise.

"Luffyko are you okay?" Standing right outside the office was Luffyko's most trustworthy and loyal friends; who had been waiting to see what kind of punishment their friend would receive this time. Luffy nodded in reply,

"So what kind of punishment did you get this time?" The green haired girl with a tomboyish cut asked, leaning against back so her back would touch the wall; a scowl was plastered on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I got expelled!" Luffyko replied, pouting.

"What?!" The group of friends exclaimed, shocked by the news Luffyko had just delivered.

"W-What d-do you mean y-you're e-expelled!" A girl with dark skin and long brown wavy hair that matched her brown eyes asked, stuttering with just about every word.

"Yeah, why the hell did that shitty principal expel you?" Another girl asked, she had shoulder length blond hair that covered her left eye whereas the right revealed bright, beautiful blue eyes.

"Honestly I'm not all too shocked due to all of the fights you've been in this year." A young, handsome man sighed; he had a lean body and orange hair that went past his shoulder, only by an inch, as well as green eyes. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So how do you think Shanks will handle you being expelled from school?" Asked the green haired tomboyish female.

"I don't know." Luffyko answered, her eyebrows arched as the thought processed through her head.

* * *

"YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!" Yelled a loud voice that was loud enough to be able to echo throughout the entire neighborhood,

_'Well he took it much better than I thought.'_ Luffyko thought while sitting down on the couch, calmly munching down on some chips she had taken to temporarily satisfy her hunger.

"How did you get expelled from school, Luffyko?" Asked a irated Shanks who had his thumbs pressed against his temples in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Fighting, of course." Luffyko answered, as if it were the most common thing on earth.

"Fighting!? Luffyko what have I told you about fighting!" Shank scolded, the frown never leaving his face.

"To always make sure I win!"

"Not that! The other thing I told you to do!"

"Hmm! I don't remember; I was too busy watching the new episode of One Piece." Luffyko answered nonchalantly, only managing to make Shanks even angrier than he was before; which had seemed impossible at the time.

"GAHH! Luffyko, I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." Shanks mumbled; taking a seat next to the girl on the couch and letting out a sigh of frustration in the process.

"Ah, I know! You could go to the store and buy me another bag of chips!" Luffy replied, holding up the previously full bag of chips upside down to prove that there wasn't even a crumb left within the bag.

"BAKA!" Shanks yelled, hitting Luffyko upside the head.

"Owww! That hurt Shanks!" Luffyko cried, nursing the large bump that was now forming on her head.

"You're lucky I found some information on the other school that you'll be going to from now on, it's an all girls' school for young girls your age that can attend and receive proper education and become more lady-like while you attend." Shanks said, watching as Luffyko's face upturned in horror; "Lame! An all-girl school, seriously? No." Luffy replied, denying the school completely

"Well to bad! I've already made up my mind, you're going. Plus I've already enrolled you into the school. So, tomorrow you will be set out to attend your new school." Shanks said, grinning at the shocked expression on her face.

* * *

Luffyko nodded, her head turned towards her friends, who were sipping on some juice she usually ordered at the restaurant that her and her gang usually hang out at.

"Yep starting tomorrow." said Luffyko, her voice sounded slightly depressed.

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Luffyko!" Usomi cried, throwing her arms around Luffyko's shoulders in pity

"Wow, I can't believe it! You're actually leaving us! I mean we've been best friends since middle school!" said Namizo, whose head was in her hands as her elbows were pressed against the table.

"Che, I feel like giving the principal a piece of my mind." Zora growled out, clenching her hand around on of her swords that were currently strapped around her waist.

"Like you can do anything about it, ugly moss-head…" Sana insulted; legs twitching to kick the green haired girl across from her"

What was that, you no good cook?" Zora replied, glaring right back at the girl; causing anime style lightning to spark in between the two hot heads.

"Hahaha! I'm gonna miss seeing you two argue all the time!" Luffyko laughed, causing everyone to stare at her and smile fondly; "I really am going to miss you guys, all of you; and, that's why today; I'm determined to have a lot of fun memories with you guys before I leave! So, let's have some fun!" Luffy cheered; a bright smile on her face as she threw her arms up in happiness.

She really would miss them.

* * *

_'I'm really going to miss seeing my friends.'_ Luffyko thought, she was currently lying down on her bed; thinking about her friends, as well as all of the good memories she made with them that very day, a small smile on her face as she did so.

"Well I've gotta stay strong! Hopefully this new school will be lots of fun! Well I'll see when I get there. I just wish I could take my friends with me..." Luffy muttered, not seeing the shooting star that passed through in the sky; right outside her window.

To be continued...


	2. New School!

**Kei-kei: Welcome back everyone! I have chapter 2 , but before you read this go back to chapter 1 and reread it because i made a couple of changes to it! Okay that all! Ja ne!**

**You Are My Queen!**

**Chapter 2**

**"New School!"**

"Okay, so tell me again why you guys are following me to my new school." Luffyko was dressed in her red sleeveless vest with some short blue jeans, sandals, and a straw-hat on her head.

"Well when I came home last night, my mom was all excited about some school website that she saw on the internet and thought it would do me some good. Plus, it didn't cost much to get me in." Usmoi explained.

"That what happened to me, too!" Sana exclaim.

"That kinda what happened to me too. Che, stupid oji-chan." Zora murmur the last part to herself.

"I wonder if they will allow Zora to carry her sword's around everywhere she go." Usmoi mutter over to LUffyko.

"She'll most likely threaten them to let her." Spoke a very familiar voice.

All the girls stop walking and look back and saw Namizo walking behind them.

"Namizo your going this way too?" asked Luffyko.

"Yep! Yesterday my mom enrolled me into this school she saw on the internet and blackmail me into attending it." Namizo answer her.

"What school will you be attending?" Usmoi asked.

"Amazon Lily Academy." said Namizo.

"Wait, did you just say Amazon Lily Academy?!" Usmoi asked surprise by the school Namizo said he will be attending.

"The same school I'm attending!" said Luffyko.

"Me too." Said Zora along with Usmoi and Sana.

"But I thought Amazon Lily Academy was an all boy school?" question Usmoi.

"No, it's recently been turn into an boy and girl school since last year, meaning the wedsite that your parents look up was an old one." Namizo explain.

"So this mean I get to see my handsome Namizo-kun everyday again!" Sana had heart's in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Well I'm just glad to have everyone with me again, b-because f-for a m-minute I t-thought I was g-going to be ALONE!" Luffyko burst out crying waterfall tears.

"I felt the same way Luffyko!" Usmoi hug Luffyko while crying along with her.

Zora smirk at the two glad to be with her friends again while Sana and Namizo just smile at the two_.'Hmph it seem were all stuck together again.'_ thought Namizo as the group continue to make their way to their new school.

* * *

"Wow! So this is how our new school look like!" Luffyko stared in awe at the new extravagant and luxurious school they will be attending and living at for the rest of the school year.

"Ne, Usomi let go check the place out!" Luffyko said excitedly as she gran Usmoi arm and ran off somewhere.

"And there go our leader." Murmur Namizo staring at the direction that Luffyko ran off to before walking off to tell the principal of their arrival.

"Namizo-kun where are you going?" Sana called out to him which he just ignored her and continue walking.

"Che." Zora began to walk off in search of a good dojo to train in.

"Really?!" So everyone just left me! Come back to me my handsome Namizo-kun!" Sana ran off to try to catch up with Namizo.

* * *

"Where the heck is the cafeteria! I'm hungry!" Luffyko rub her stomach as it started to make unnatural loud growling sounds.

"You know sometimes I believe your stomach is actually a black hole by the way you eat." Said Usmoi.

"Hey! Who are you two? Are you with the group of transfer students that suppose to arrive today?" Walking towards them was a girl with short, unruly blonde hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure wear what look to be the schoolgirl uniform walking up to them.

"Yeah! My name is Luffyko, and this is my friend Usmoi." Luffyko introduced while Usmoi just wave her hand and smile.

"Well my name is Marguerite. Follow me so I can show you to the principal, to let her know you all have arrive."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain tomboy samurai was still looking for a dojo tp practice her sword skills, but instead got herself lost.

"Damn it! Where's the hell is the fucking dojo located!" growl Zora.

"Seem like you are either lost, a new student or both." Zora looked up and saw a tall handsome boy with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes with wide dark pupils with a athletic but lean body figure, dress in some type of boy's uniform.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Zora.

"I'm a student here at Amazon Lily Academy, and I take it you are with the group of transfer student's that suppose to arrive today." The bishie boy said.

"And what if I am?"

"Then you should really go to the principal office to inform her of your arrival."

"Hmmm. I guess I should, but only after you show me to the dojo." Zora order.

"Whatever you say, Samurai-chan."

* * *

"Hmmm. Seem that I lost." Luffyko said wondering around the halls of Amazon Lily Academy. Luffyko at first was walking down the halls laughing and joking with Usmoi and Marguerite, who she quickly became friends with, but saw something that caught her attention leading her away from the group.

"Great now I've become like Zora." mutter Luffyko. Luffyko soon came upon two large double doors and wonder what lied behind them.

"I wonder what's on the other side!" Luffyko pushed open the doors and saw inside looked to be a large bath, where the water was a man with his back turned washing his long black hair, but quickly turn around when he heard someone enter the bath.

"Nice tattoo you got!" Luffyko compliment not noticing the angry expression the young man was showing.

To be continue. . . .

**P.S.: Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	3. Meeting the Snake Prince!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: My dear reader's chapter 3 has been brought to you! Also later, as the story proceeds; Luffyko might have a harem of boys fighting over her. So please tell me who do you want me to add? I'm already thinking about adding Namizo and Male Vivi. The Dark Crimson Blood: This chapter has been fixed :) That's all, enjoy the story! Ja Ne!**

**Chapter 3**

**"Meeting the Snake Prince!"**

"You saw it!" The long hair boy yelled, pointing an angry finger at Luffyko; who only looked at him innocently and replied with a simple, "Yep"

"Then… Then you'll have to leave this school- NO! Leave this country!" The boy yelled, and; at this Luffyko panicked. "Wait a second, calm down! I only saw your back! Plus Shanks will kill me if I get kicked of ANOTHER school!" Luffy pleaded, and; at that very second, the doors burst open again and two girls walked into the bath with worried expressions on their faces; "Brother!" They said, just as he finished fixing his robe.

"This filthy little girl…, she saw my back" Hancock said, glaring at Luffyko; while the two girls- who Luffyko assumed were his sisters, gasped at the news."

No… No way! We have to get rid of her!" One of the sisters said with a small gasp; panicking, Luffyko spoke up; "Wait, wait, wait! Why are you trying to get rid of me for just seeing your back? I've seen Namizo's back before and he wasn't this angry! Just who are you, anyway"

All three of the siblings gasped together, simultaneously.  
"How could you not know who brother is?!" One of the sisters asked in complete shock, though before she got an answer, her brother spoke up; "Enough chit-chat! Tie her up and gather everyone in the auditorium." The boy ordered, in reply; the sisters obeyed while keeping their hatred pinpointed on Luffy.

"Yes Brother!"

* * *

"This sure doesn't seem like fun; man, I'm still hungry. I wonder where the others are right now~ they're probably eating without me…." Luffyko whined, she was currently tied in a way that allowed her to sit cross legged on a stage that overlooked a crowd; where many people were sitting. Luffyko couldn't count how many people there were; they were waiting for the weird boy she had encountered in the bath earlier. They reminded her of Sana, since their eyes had hearts in them and some of them were doing weird dances in anticipation.

"Ne, some of these people remind me Sana. I wonder if they're related to her." Luffyko said, constantly shifting in her spot.  
"You, woman" Luffyko turned her attention to the long haired girl she met earlier, who was currently sitting comfortably in his chair and glaring down at her before continuing, "Transfer student, why did you invade my privacy?" The long haired boy asked.

"It was an accident!" Luffyko stated, almost falling over and hitting the wooden stage; face-first; the man, unfortunately denied it; "Liar! You must have wanted something; so, tell me now or prepare to be expelled!"  
'Damn, Shanks won't be happy with this…!" Luffyko thought, turning to the door when Marguerite entered with Usomi, "Hebi-sama, please release this girl! It was my fault that she mistakenly invaded your privacy; she's new and doesn't know her way around…!" Marguerite yelled, defending Luffyko who looked at her with shinning eyes.

"So it's your fault," A slight pause, "Very well then, you're expelled from Amazon Lilly Academy" The boy said rudely, flicking her hand at the poor girl.

The grateful eyes disappeared and were replaced with anger, Luffyko was angry about what he said to the nice girl who had just tried to help out- her first friend at this school, so she spoke up; breaking out of the ropes that bound her to the ground with pure, untamed strength; "You dirty bastard! She was just trying to help me by telling you the truth; it's not her fault!"

Luffyko was furious with how this person was treating her and Marguite when they had never done anything to him; frowning, she marched toward the pompous bastard; "Leave her out of this! It you have a problem with me; say it to my face!" Luffyko yelled

"So, you'd like to be expelled instead of her…" Hancock said with a sly smirk, ready at any second to see the fear and regret on her face; but it never came. "Okay~ as long as you don't get her involved in this." Luffyko replied with a happy smile on her face, sitting back down and flashing the other a wide smile

"Y-Your l-lying." Hancock stuttered; he was shocked at how bold and selfless this girl was, he had never seen anyone like it.  
"I'm not! Even though Shanks might kill me, I'd never lie!"  
"What's going on here?" A short old lady asked, walking into the room with an aura of authority.

* * *

"I see, so that's what happened..." Principal Nyon mumbled as Luffkyo and the boy who she knew as Hancock entered the office and simultaneously told her what happened.

"You;" Hancock pointed to Luffy, who was carelessly leaning against the door of the closed principal's office, "What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room; do you understand? Hancock warned with a strict glare on her face as he began to take off his school uniform; revealing a lean, yet strong muscle like figure before he turned his back towards her.

"When my sisters and I were younger, we were kidnapped by a group of people and shoved into a black van, where they took us and to an human trafficking location and we were sold to the Tenryubito; a group of overly rich, pompous, bastards who have a strong connection with the government and like to abuse their power by buying people who they believe to be below them." Hancock began, unknowingly clenching his fists as he continued

"This mark was placed on my sisters and I to signify that we are- and always will be nothing but slaves to them; we lived through complete and utter hell during those times; it's a miracle we're all still sane… One day, a man named Fisher Tiger rescued us, along with as many others as they could." By now, Hancock couldn't hold back; the tears finally ran freely down his face, he had been holding in all of this emotion and it was finally coming free; in front of a girl who he barely knew nonetheless.

Not a single word came out of Luffyko's mouth as she walked up to the crying man and hugged him tightly, bringing his head down into her chest in an attempt to comfort him; her arms wrapped around his lean body; an action that would have usually made him furious, but for some reason, he found himself throwing his arms around her small waist as she patted his head in an comforting matter.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Luffyko whispered, a soft voice entered through his ear, causing him to nod his head slightly and continue to lay against her chest; though, he felt a little weird- maybe it was the uncomfortable feeling in his chest; his heart, was beginning to beat faster than normally… "It seems I don't dislike you after all," Hancock muttered; taking in the comforting sensation, "So, neither you or that girl are expelled"

"Really…? Thank you so much!" Luffyko exclaimed, tightening her grip on the man before standing up. She extended her hand and pulled him up as well; her lips pressing against his cheek, expressing her thanks and gratitude with a kiss; "You're a pretty good guy, y'know?" Luffyko grinned, not noticing the small red streak across Hancock's face; he felt as if he was going to faint at any second now.

Unluckily; the door had been open when Luffyko kissed Hancock, and both Hancock's sisters saw the small kiss on the cheek and fainted along side principal Nyon.

* * *

After that day, Hancock found himself lying down in his bedroom, on his enormous bed within a private room that had an extremely expensive looking interior; he was clutching his chest in both confusion and pain, there was a red blush never left his face.

_'What is wrong with me? Did that girl do something to me? No…! She would never do something like that! She's too much of a pure angel to do anything cruel! She's a sweet, beautiful, goddess that god has sent to me! I can't wait to meet her again, my darling Luffyko…!_

To Be Continued. . . .

P.S.: Please review, favorite, or follow!


	4. Roommates!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for the long wait, but I have chapter 4 ready for you guys and I hope you will enjoy it! The Dark Crimson Blood: Edited. That's all, enjoy the story! Ja Ne**

**Chapter 4**

**Roommates!**

"Now that I have showed you guys around, let me show you to your dorm." Marguerite said as she lead the others to where the dorms were located; the group walked into a large building, where a tall woman with long; curly brown hair was sitting down at the front desk, happily humming a cheerful tone.  
"HI Aphelandra!" Marguerite greeted, listening to the happy tune as it came to an end; "Hi Marguerite, what can I do for you?" She asked, turning her attention to the woman and the group of transfer students.

"Would you mind giving these guys their room numbers?" Marguerite asked kindly, smiling as the woman nodded; "No problem, of course I can do that; it's my job, after all! Okay, would you all mind giving me your names?"  
"Monkey D. Luffyko, the future Pirate King!" Luffyko announced proudly, only to be hit on the head again by none other than Usomi, "Idiot; stop watching One Piece." The brown haired girl turned to the woman, who already seemed to be laughing at their antics; "Sorry about that, I'm Usomi"  
"Sana"  
"Zora."  
"Namizo."

"Okay, got it! Let's see here…" Aphelandra said, typing something into the computer and scrolling down, searching for their names; her smile widened when she spotted them; "Alright, Usomi and Luffyko; you two are in room 396, Sana and Zora are in room 397; Namizo-kun, you're over in the boy's dorm; on the right side of the building in room 223. Ah, a word of advice; Namizo-kun, stay away from the fourth floor.

"Why should I stay away from the fourth floor?" Namizo asked; crossing his arms.

"Because that's where Hebi-oujisama stays, and he do not allow anyone to enter without his permission." Aphelandra replied, exiting out of the computer and continuing her work

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Luffyko asked herself; causing both Marguerite and Usomi to sweat drop at her short term memory loss.

"He's the guy who tried to expel you, remember?" Usmoi reminded her, hand on her temple as she shook her head back in forth.

"You see, Hebi-oujisama; whose real name is Boa Hancock, comes from a very rich and famous family. In addition to that; Hebi-oujisama works as a famous male model; he is loved by both women and men, even amongst the old and young! Don't forget that his supreme beauty could make women, or even men fall for him just by glancing at his charming and gorgeous looks! He's so cool~"

Marguerite and Aphelandra took turns explaining Hancock; both had hearts in their eyes as the words left their mouths.

"So he's rich, huh~? I've gotta make sure to become friends with him." Namizo said seriously, his eyes becoming money signs.  
"Cold hearted money lover." Everyone replied, staring at Namizo with disapproving looks; with the exception of Aphelandra and Marguerite.

"Wait! Did you say Boa Hancock, as in this Boa Hancock?!" Out of nowhere, Sana pulled out a magazine. On the cover, Boa Hancock was posing seductively on the cover page, his shirt was nowhere to be found, and there were droplets of water trailing down the curves of his body; he smiled sexily at the direction the camera was in.  
Aphelandra and Marguerite squealed; "You have that too? It's literally the best picture he's ever taken!" Before the group knew it; the two girls were already gossiping about the famous model.

"Great, it seems this school is surrounded by dumb fan-girls, just like the stupid chef." Zora said, she was clearly unhappy about having to deal with boy crazy fan-girls on a daily basis.

"Come on, Usomi! Let's go check out the rooms!" Luffyko said happily; disregarding the conversation in favor of grabbing Usomi by the hand and once again, running of; though, this time; she seemed to actually know where she was going.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you instead of my sexy and extremely charming Namizo-kunnn~! Oh, my heart aches from not being able to see you in the morning, and not being able to cook you a nice breakfast!" Sana continued, already imaging Namizo coming out of the shower with only a small towel wrapped around his waist, showing the rest of his beautifully shaped abs.

"Shitty boy crazy cook," Zora muttered; hands falling behind her head comfortably and walking off in what she believed to be the direction of her room so she could take a nice, long nap.

* * *

"393, 394, 395, 396! This one's ours!" Luffyko said happily, finally opening the door to their dorm; her eyes widened the second she looked into the dorm. "Whoa! This isn't a dorm, it's a house!" Usomi exclaimed, walking into what seemed to be the living room, oddly. There was a tan colored sofa, a brown coffee table, and a plasma flat screen television on the wall; to the left were two separate doors, both leading to their own bedrooms with a queen sized bed in each room. The beds had red comforters and big, red, fluffy; pillows.

Across from the bedrooms, there was a rather large bathroom; as to the right of the room, was the kitchen; there were mahogany cabinets, a large stove, dishwasher, a blue topped counter, a porcelain sink and a refrigerator.

"Wow! Todo; I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Usomi said, staring at the room in complete awe, her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"The bed feels super soft, too!" Luffyko yelled, already in one of the bedrooms and jumping on the bed with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the boy's dorm, Namizo had already reached his dorm, and had opened it; it was no different from the girl's rooms; though sitting down in the living room, was the same boy Zora had encountered earlier today.

"Who're you?" Namizo asked, closing the door behind him before turning to the person who seemed to be his roommate. "My name is Robin, and you are?" Robin asked, closing the book he had previously been reading; he put it down on the coffee table and crossed his legs.

"Namizo; and I take it your my roommate, correct?" Namizo asked, "So it appears… It's a pleasure to meet you, Namizo, I hope we can get along nicely without any problems."

"Me too; but first things first, are you rich?" Namizo asked seriously, her hands pressed together in hope; "Yes,"  
"Wonderful, we'll become great friends." Namizo said happily; and, for the second time that day, her eyes became money signs.

The next day, Luffyko had previously been asleep in bed; obviously dreaming about food, at least; until Usomi burst into her room with a water gun and a pair of goggles over her eyes.

"The mighty beautiful and strong Usomi has entered the monster cave where a strong yet idiotic monster called Luffyko lies! She will now defeat this monster and claim all of the glory!" Usomi yelled before shooting a gush of water at Luffyko.

"Waahh! I think I'm drowning!" Luffyko panicked, jumping out of the bed; only to face plant into the ground because she had been twisted up into the blankets.

"Hahahahaha! N-Now that was funny!" Usmoi was already laughing her heart out; Luffy, in return; pouted, "So not cool!" She said, untangling herself and standing up.

"My bad, my bad; but, hurry up and get changed! I don't want to be late on our first day of school!" Usomi said, still stifling her laugther.  
"I think I'll go tomorrow, I'm sl… Sleepy" Luffyko yawned cutely before crawling back underneath the covers and easily falling asleep in a matter of seconds"

I knew it would come to this…" Usomi said with a pathetic sigh, "Oi! Luffyko, I guess you're gonna miss all the meat they're going to serve for lunch today!"

"I"M UP!"

* * *

Luffyko and Usomi were walking down the hall, wearing their new uniforms; which consisted of a white button up collar shirt, a red tie, a short black skirt, white knee length socks; with either black or brown shoes. The two stopped when they saw two familiar figures were fighting with each other, as usual.

"Good Morning Zora! Sana!" Luffyko yelled, easily getting the attention the lifetime rivals.

"Oh; good morning." Zora greeted, peeling her attention from the shitty cook next to her.

"I'm shocked that Luffyko got up this morning." Sana said with a smirk; crossing her arms.

"I tricked her by using meat as bait." Usomi whispered toward the two, careful so Luffyko wouldn't hear them.  
"I see," the two replied.

"OI, Namizo!" Luffyko yelled, waving toward Namizo, who was walking down the wall with his roommate.

"Ne, who's the hotty walking with Namizo-kun?" Sana asked; she already had hearts in her eyes.

"I know him." Zora said as her eyes and the boy's locked with one another.  
**To Be Continued. . . .**

**P.S.: Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	5. New Students!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for the long wait, but I have chapter 5 for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! TheDark Crimson Blood: Edited~ that's all, enjoy the story! Ja Ne**

**Chapter 5**

**"New Students!"**

"Ne Zora, what do you mean; 'you know him'?" Luffyko asked, cocking her head to the side slightly; though, before she could reply, a girl with dark black hair walked over towards them. "So we meet again, Samurai-chan" A girl named Robin said, in return; a scowl was sent her way, "You never told me your name." Zora replied, staring up at him.

"Robin; and what about you, Miss Cutie Samura-chan?" Robin replied, a smirk appearing on his face when a fierce glare that was aimed at him appeared on Zora's face; though, Robin was unfazed. "Zora, and don't call me cute"  
Meanwhile, on the sidelines; Luffyko and the others were currently discussing Zora's actions. "Wow! This is the first time I've seen someone NOT run away from Zora's demonic glare!" Usomi said with a surprised tone,

"Wow! This is the first time I've seen someone NOT runway from Zora demon glare." said a surprise Usmoi.

"This the first time I've seen someone NOT afraid of her." said Namizo just as shock as Usmoi.

"Why the heck is the marimo getting hit on by a hot guy and NOT me!" whined Sana.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about." Luffyko said bluntly, and; at that very moment, the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the first period.

"Oh no, were late!" The gang screamed with the exception of Robin; who watched the group of friends run down the hall, "You're going the wrong way" Robin stated; stopping them dead in their tracks, and causing them to fall down anime style.

"Oi! Robin, can you show us to class 2-A?" Luffyko asked;

"Sure."

* * *

Sitting in the back of class was none other than Boa Hancock, he was surround by his loyal fan-girls who worshiped the very ground he step on. They were currently staring at him with hearts in their eyes while taking pictures of him while talking about his beauty. Hancock simply ignored, and; with a sigh, he continued thinking about his Luffyko.

_'Oh my darling, Luffyko; how my heart aches from not being able to see your lovely, beautiful face in so long~(1 day).When will I meet you again, my love.'_ Hancock continued to think; staring out the window with nothing but Luffy on his mind.

"Alright class, I have good news today! Joining us will be five new transfer students!" Cherry-sensei announced to the class; the door opened and it revealed six students, five of which they'd never seen before; well, most of them, anyway.

"Thank you for escorting them here, Robin." Cherry sensei said politely, bowing his way.

""Your wel-"

"WAIT!" Usomi exclaimed, cutting Robin off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes?" Robin asked, looking over at Usomi.

"WHAT THE HECK IS A TALKING RACOON DOING TEACHING A CLASS!?" Usomi shouted, pointing rudely at Cherry-sensei.

"I'M REINDEER!" Cherry-sensei corrected,

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Usomi shouted, and this time; Namizo joined in

"So, Sensei; where do we sit?" Luffyko asked the small female reindeer, not bothered that she was talking to a reindeer.

"You are taking this situation way too calmly!" Namizo and Usmoi accused, pointing at Luffyko who in turn laughed.

"Well first, please introduce yourselves to the class." Cherry-sensei replied nicely; seemingly happy that Luffyko had no problem talking to an animal.

"Okay," Luffyko said happily, agreeing

"Oi, I thought this was supposed to be a normal genderbender One Piece high school story." Usomi murmured, turning to Namizo; "With the cast form One Piece, I guess anything can be considered normal" Namizo said with a frustrated sigh,

"Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffyko, future Pirate King!" Luffyko announced proudly, causing both Usomi and Namizo to hit her roughly in the back of the head.

"WRONG UNIVERSE, BAKA!"

"Zora; number one swordswoman," Zora said with a bored tone, the scowl never leaving his face

"Sana, known as the best; good looking chef there is." Sana said, striking a cute pose and winking at the rest of the class.

"Usomi the Great, or; you may call me Usomi, the World Hero." Usomi said, striking a Wonder Woman pose.

"You have got to stop watching Justice League, Hi my name is Namizo!" Namizo introduced,

"Also known as… Money-lover!" Luffyko added,

"Or Money grabber," Usomi added

"Don't forget Gold Digger" Zora muttered,

"Don't forget, my future husband!" Sana squealed, already turning into her fan-girl based self

"Shut-up!" Namizo yelled at the four girls before turning back towards the class giving everyone a prince like smile."But if you 'd like to donate money to the Namizo Foundation I would be very happy to accept."

"You really do have an unnatural, unhealthy obsession with money." Usomi sweat dropped anime-style.

"Alright, you five can all take those empty seats in the back; right around Hancock" Cherry-sensei instructed.

"Alright!" Luffyko said happily as she ran off with the others to take their seats.

Meanwhile, Hancock felt like he was floating on cloud 9; because, his adorable little angle was sitting down right next to him.

_'I can't believe my angle, Luffyko is sitting beside me!'_ Hancock thought as he continued to stare at Luffyko, who quickly fell asleep due to the boring class she was in, Hancock almost squealed at her sleeping face.

_'Luffyko looks so cute asleep; I have to get a picture of this!'_ Hancock thought silently, taking out his IPhone 6 and taking a picture of her. Sitting right behind Hancock was Usomi, who noticed Hancock take a picture of the sleeping girl

_'Did he just take a picture of Luffyko?'_ Usomi questioned herself; shaking her head and turning towards Sana, who was staring at Hancock with the same look she gave Namizo, only this time she had a nosebleed.

"She really does need help" Usomi thought, shaking her head in pity for her friend.

* * *

The class soon came to an end, and right then and there the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hancock noticed Luffyko was still fast asleep, and; he was about to wake her up, but someone beat him to it by hitting his sweet Luffyko hard, right on her head.

"Is the class over yet?" Luffyko asked tiredly, obviously not feeling any pain from the hit.

Hancock, on the other hand; was furious at the person who hurt his Luffyko. His eyes slowly looked up to see who did it; and noticed it was one of her friends whose name he didn't care about remembering.

"Stop sleeping through class!" Namizo yelled angrily; crossing his arms as he looked down on Luffyko.

"But it was boring~" Luffyko whined,

"I don't care!"

"Namizo is such a meanie." Luffyko said with a pout,

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't care about you." Namizo said and, at the very moment he finished his sentence; he felt a horrible killer aura that was aimed directly at him. He looked up, and; right in front of him was a beautiful boy with long black hair and a pair of snake earings who was glaring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"YOU!" Hancock growled, pointing rudely at Namizo.

"Me!?" Namizo asked; he was obviously confused as to why the boy was angry at him.

"How dare you confess to my future wife?" Hancock declared, shocking everyone in the room who hadn't left yet.

"FUTURE WIFE?!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**P.S.: Please review, favorite, or follow!**


End file.
